


From the moment we first locked eyes

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, everything everything inspired it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: this is a greenflame (KaixLloyd) Its AU where their normal people. Kinda based off/inspired by the movie Everything Everything





	1. The green eyes

I had recently moved into a new house, Dad having to move because of work. We were busy unloading boxes from the car. My little sister, Nya who was 14 helped too. As i walked out to grab another box, i say something green and yellow ish out of the corner of my eye. I looked in the direction i had seen it: the neighbors house. I saw nothing apart from white walls and an open door leading to a bedroom. Shrugging, i grabbed the box and went back inside to put it in my room since it had my name on it. I set it on the edge of my bed and i saw another flash of green and yellow. I looked up and saw a kid about my age who was wearing a green shirt and had green eyes and blonde hair. i waves at him slightly and he smiled a bit.

"Kai!" i heard a voice call. with a sigh, i walked back downstairs to grab another box. It was mine again.

 

for the next few days as i started to unpack my stuff, i briefly saw the boy again and again, only for a few seconds at a time through his window. Today, after a long day of unpacking, i came up to my room to see the boy sitting in his window, writing or drawing something. i waved my hands to get his attention. he smiled slightly. I made the motion of texting with my finger and he nodded. i grabbed my expo marker from my desk and wrote my number on my window. he picked up his phone from next to him, which had a green case, and input my number

 

**Boy: Hi**

**Me,smiling: Hi.**

**Boy: What's your name?**

**Me: Kai. You?**

**Boy, smiling: Lloyd.**

**Me, still smiling: Nice to meet you.**

**Lloyd: ditto.**

**Me: i gotta go. See you at school?**

he shakes his head instead of typing a response

**Me: Why not?**

**Lloyd: I'm sick. I can't leave the house**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Lloyd, smiling again: Not your fault**

**Me: Hope you get better (smiley face)**

he smiles a bit and leaves the window, going out of view. I erase my number from my window so no creepies text me before laying down on my bed.

 

~~Lloyd POV~~

 

I really was sick. I had what was known as SCID, Severe combined immunodeficiency disorder. It meant i had an extremely weak immune system and could get even more sick if i caught the cold than, say a normal person. I was to stay inside my whole life to be safe from the germs of the outside world. We had an air lock what sucked the germs right off of who ever entered the house, which took about a minute to do, then they had to wash their hands and change their shoes. My mom died when i was very little, so i didn't remember her, but i had my dad. He was a doctor and hired a home help care nurse to be with me during the day when he was at work. She usually left about 10 minutes before he got home. We had to watch everything i ate and make sure it was healthy. My shirts and everything had to be sterilized for days when i needed new ones because they got too small to make sure i didnt get sick from what might be stuck to them. This was my everyday life

I hoped i might be able to chat with the Kai kid who moved in next door, at least have a friend. I had plenty of stuff to do to keep myself busy during the day, like surf the web, watch TV and do my online classes, but sometimes i still got bored sometimes, despite my active imagination. .

"Lloyd!" dad called when he got home. I moved from my window over to my bed and continued to work on the drawing i was working on. It was off a rose i'd seen online today and i was challenging myself by drawing it only from memory.

"Hey." he said when he walked up the stairs, coming in my room.

"Hey." i said glancing up slightly with a smile. "How was work?"

"Good as it can be." he replied. "WHat do you want to do?"

"The usual." i replied with a smile, setting my notepad and pencil on my nightstand. The usual consisted of playing scrabble or a different board game like monopoly or sorry!

 


	2. Getting to know Lloyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly a text conversation between Kai and Lloyd in Lloyd's POV. It's been about a month since they first "met" and started talking

**Kai: Morning**

**Lloyd: morning**

**Kai: Hows Life?**

**LLoyd: as good as it can be stuck inside**

**Kai: I wish you could come out  
**

**LLoyd: me too. I've always wondered what it'd be like to go outside**

**Kai: I bet. It probably sucks being sick  
**

**LLoyd: Yeah. I don't feel sick, but i am. Little stuff gets me sick, according to Dad.**

**Kai:Not to be rude, but how are you sick exactly  
**

**LLoyd: SCID**

**Kai: Whats that?  
**

**LLoyd, laughing slightly: You have google, dummy.  
**

**Kai,a few minutes later: Yeesh. That sounds ruff  
**

**LLoyd: not as long as i stay inside where every things clean and free of germs.**

**Kai, changing the subject: i wish we could meat in person sometimes, instead of through our phones.  
**

**LLoyd, smiling softly: me too, but we know we can't.**

**Kai: I know (sad face emoji)  
**

"Who's that?" asked my nurse, Angela, as she walked by my desk in the room my dad had built so i could imagine i was outside sometimes

"N-no one." I said, closing the computer.

"What were you doing then?" she asked with a smile.

"I was...watching cat videos" i say quickly

"Can i see?" she asked, pulling up a chair.

"The cat..the cat dies in this one."

"You were talking to someone, Lloyd. You can't fool me"

"Fine!" i said in exasperation. "He's this kid named Kai. We're online friends" she smiled a bit and went to go finish the work she had to do throughout the day.

 

~~2 days later~~

 

"Maybe he could come over" I said as i slid onto the counter, looking hopefully at Angela.

"Lloyd, you know he can't" she replied as she slid me my meds, before walking across the room to clean the glass windows of their finger prints

"We don't have to tell dad everything." i said as i swallowed the pills with a gulp of water. "We could be across the room. Me over here, Him where you are. No touching."

"We can't do that Lloyd. The germs from outside could kill you."

"You bring them in everyday." i slid down form the counter. "Max too

"I'm a nurse and i know how to properly clean myself, as does Max, so i don't get sick and bring as many harmful ones in here. Kai does not know how to do that"

"Fine." i said with a huff and walked to my desk to look up some drawing ideas in my green laptop.


	3. Kai comes over, wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai comes over briefly

~~a week later.~~

"You stay on your side of the room, he stays on his side of the room." Angela said with a smile as she came up stairs with my laundry for me to put away.

"What?" i asked, looking up from my drawing of a wolf i was working on.

"He stays on his side of the room, you stay on yours. He's here." she repeated before leaving my room. Feeling nervous, i grabbed my green hoodie dad had gotten me a while back when i kept getting cold for unknown reasons and slipped it on before walking down stairs. He was looking at all the pictures we had on a small table in one of the corners of the big room that had been designed so i could feel almost as if i were outside. He looked even better in person. i peeked out from behind the wall for a moment before taking a few steps over to my desk

"Hi." Kai said with a soft, nervous smile. His voice was soft and fruity in a way.

"Hi." I said as i leaned against my desk, unsure what to really say or do.

"Your different than i though you were gonna be." i said after a moment

"Sexier, right?" he said jokingly, putting it straight out that he was gay, or Bi, but i didn't matter to me. I laugh slightly, smiling a truly genuine smile.

"What would happen if you went outside?"

"Probably spontaneous combustion." i say jokingly, earning a slightly chuckle. "I just know I'd get very sick."

"Stay inside then" he said with a half smile which made him look cute as he took a few steps closer. "Where would you go, if you could go outside?"

"The ocean or something like that." i smiled back. "I've never been and it covers most of the world. It just seems so amazing

"Bad idea." he moved so we were on opposite sides of the desk.

"Why?"

"I'm assuming you can't swim."

"Yeah." i smiled slightly. "Your right" we were now looking directly into each others eyes.

"You didn't touch or anything, did you?" Angela asked hurriedly when she saw how close we were.

"No, i swear." Kai replied.

"We didn't, Angela, Promise." i said, turning to look at her, feeling slightly scared that she would freak out.

"Good. I think it's time for our little visitor to leave now." she replied softly. "Sharing air much longer might not be good for you, Lloyd."

"Bye, Lloyd." Kai said with a soft smile as he followed Angela to the door, very careful not to touch anything


	4. Fourth of July Kiss

"I hate to leave you alone tonight." Dad said as he checked my blood pressure, breathing, and heart rate like everyday before he left for work. "Maybe i could convince Angela to stay later or find someone to cover for me."

"Dad, i'll be fine." i replied quietly. I wanted to be alone tonight so Kai could come over and we'd watch the fireworks from the "outside room."

"I trust Angela, but sometimes i still worry about you, Lloyd. What if she or max got sick and didn't know it, bringing the bad stuff in?" Dad sighs slightly "Alright. I'll call you and check in after Angela leaves. Promise me you'll be OK on your own?"

"I promise, dad. it isn't like theirs much for me to do that could get me injured, apart from falling down the stairs." he laughs slightly and puts everything away before leaving right as Angela came in.

 

~~that evening~~

 

**Kai: you still alone?  
**

**Lloyd: Yeah. Angela just left. Give it like 20 to make sure she doesn't come back for anything she left**

**Kai: got it. see you then.**

 

i put on one of my better shirts that didn't have paint stains or pencil marks and my usual hoodie, trying to at least look decent. i chilled in the hanging chair and rocked back and fourth, deep in my imagination as i looked out onto the small backyard we had, most of it taken up by the "outside" room. The yard was empty and there was no way to get back there unless you climbed the fence. I imagined myself out there, perfectly OK, no SCID, climbing a tree and laughing alongside Kai. It'd been nearly 6 months since we'd met during those few glances in the beginning. i smiled to myself and was startled when i saw Kai standing on the other side of the glass. I pointed at the front door and he nodded. Careful not to breath as i did so, i opened the door and let him in, holding my breath until it was shut. he washed his hands quickly like i assumed he had last time. He was wearing his usual ensemble of deep red, almost black jeans with his red hoodie.

We got to talking, it being less awkward than last time. we stayed to our opposite side of the room like last time, though. After a while i started to come a bit closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily

"Coming closer to you."

"Is that ok?"

"Yes, it's ok"

"ok" he said, probably just as nervous as i was as he took a sorta half step forward

"I should tell you we shouldn't push our luck, but i can't" We were now directly across from each other, nothing in our path "I don't want to"

"Are you sure?" My hands shaking slightly, i took a few short steps, mostly closing the distance between us so there was only about 6 inches of space between us

"Yes." I took up at him slightly, feeling butterflies in my stomach, Before i can do anything, almost as if on impulse, he leans down slightly, pulling me closer by the waist, and kisses me. I find myself kissing back, my hands lacing themselves around the back of his neck after i briefly pull his head closer.

 

"Is it always like that?" i whisper softly when he pulls away, looking into his eyes

"It's never like that" he breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *post without reread or anything*


	5. He's not a stranger

today Dad was off work, it being the weekend. We sat on the couch, eating air popped popcorn since it was healthier than the bagged stuff you microwaved, and watched a movie. I heard shouting coming from outside and it sounded like Kai, and on impulse, i jumped up, running outside and through the air lock. I had to see if he was OK.

"Lloyd!" dad screamed, probably running after me. Kai saw me and his dad did too, what ever was going on stopping dead in it's tracks. i felt a hand tug on my arm and i was brought back inside, standing inside the air lock.

"I don't understand, why would you do that?"

"I had to make sure he was ok."

"Did you touch anything?" he asks

"No" i said quickly

"Did you touch anything?" he repeats loudly.

"No..no it was less than a minute" i said quickly, my heart racing

"A second is all it takes!"

"I'm sorry"

"Why?" dad asks as we stood there. He was angry or worried, i couldn't tell. "Why would you risk your life for a total stranger?" i looked down at my feet

"I'm OK" i mumbled

"He's not a total stranger, is he?" he asks softly

"We're just friends online" i said softly.

"Online." he said after a moment, sadness and slight disappointment in his voice. "How could you?" he pushes past me inside and i follow him after a brief moment, going up to my room and sitting in my window with my drawing pad.

 

"What's he like?" dad asked later that evening as he sat on my bed.

"He's sweet, kind, wonderful, amazing."

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Really." i reply. "He thinks I'm funny, smart, and good-looking, in that order." i move slightly to sit next to him.

"You know you can't see him again." He said, placing something in my hand before he gets up and walks away.  I look down and see it was a red bracelet Kai had flung at me when he was over with me and Angela the last time.

 

~~next day~~

 

Right as Dad came in the next evening, Angela was about to leave, i started feeling sick. I ran to the sink, since it was the closest thing and started throwing up, unable to stop myself.

"Was He over here besides the time Lloyd let him in?" Dad asked Angela as he rubbed my back as i heaved into the sink.

"Y-yes." She stammered.

"It wasn't her fault." I say. "I begged her."

"That doesn't matter. You should have said no, Angela. I'm sorry." nodding slightly, she came and gave me a quick hug before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"You need rest." he said as he helped me up to my room, making me lay down. I didn't have my phone or laptop any more, having gotten them taken away after i ran out yesterday.

 

~~next day again~~

 

I woke up, feeling better and changed out of yesterday's clothes, putting on new ones before walking down stairs.

"You may address me as Nurse May or Ms May." said the new nurse she was slightly older than Angela, and really ugly and mean looking. "Writing is a better than talking, so i'd prefer if you left me notes instead." she handed me a stack of sticky notes before moving to do her job. I sighed and walked over to my desk to draw. I saw a sticky note sitting on top of laptop that read. "Supervised online time between 3 and 5" i sighed and pushed that out of my way, pulling out my drawing pad and started coloring in the wolf i drew, making it realistic.


	6. Running away?

After a few more weeks with the routine with Ms May, i grew to dislike it very much. I soon got my computer privileges back and my phone too. I took my laptop up to my room on evening, claiming i was going to draw until i got sleepy. Dad let me, and instead of doing that, i got a credit card and bought plane tickets to Hawaii. I wanted to get away from it all.

 

The next morning, when dad went out for an hour to go get groceries, i grabbed a backpack from under my bed i'd had since i was little when we used to pretend i was a little kid on my way home from school, and shoved clothes inside, mostly shorts and shirts but several pairs of jeans too. I hurriedly texted Kai.

**Lloyd: come outside.**

**Kai: What? why are you outside?**

**Lloyd: just come out.**

i ran out and stood at the bottom of his driveway. He came running out, and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You have to get back inside" he said, trying to get me back to my house.

"No" i said, shrugging him off. "The only way i'll know if i'm sick is if i'm outside." i then explained to him how i bought plane tickets and wanted him to go with. I lied and told him i was on medicine to help be get better, so i could be outside. Seemingly reluctant to go, probably scared for my health, he agreed.

"But just until friday." he said as he came back out with a bag of clothes. i nodded and he unlocked the truck and helped me get in, before climbing around to the side with the wheel thingy. i started to roll down the window, but he reached over and rolled it back up, "J-just try not to breath."

 

~~Kai POV~~

 

i could not believe i let Lloyd convince me to go to Hawaii with him. i called Nya to tell her where i was going

"It's just until friday" i assured her "If anyone asks, you have no idea where i am. Just..just take care of Mom." i hung up as we got on the highway.

"We're going fast." Lloyd said, glancing at me.

"We're only going thirty" i said with a smile, glancing at the speedometer.

"Is that fast?"

"Not really"

"Can we go faster" i smiled a bit and made caught up to the speed limit, which was about 60 MPH. we boarded the plane when we got to the airport and he nervously gripped my hand as it took off.

"It's going to be ok." i assured him, gently squeezing his hand.

 

When we got off the plane a few hours later, we went into the gift shop to get him some swim trunks since he didn't have any and wanted some. We got a rental car and drove to a hotel about a hour from the airport. Most of the ride, he was looking around at our surroundings in amazement. When we got to the hotel, it was pretty late. We saw it only had one bed.

"This" I gestured to the left side of the bed. "Is my half"

"That" i gestured to the right side of the bed "is your half" he nodded.

 

The next morning, we went down to the beach to swim. Slowly but surely, i taught him to swim. With a laugh, as he lay on his back learning to back float, i pressed my lips to his in a brief kiss. We did lots of stuff similar throughout the week, having a good time. Friday morning, as we were packing up our stuff to go back to the beach for a little bit before heading back to the airport, He was in the bathroom changing out of his sleep stuff.

"Almost ready?" i asked as i opened the door. he smiled a bit and nodded. Then, all of the sudden, he looked sick. he doubled over the sink, spitting out something thick, not quiet throw up. he fell to the floor and i barely caught him as i called 911.

 

~~Lloyd POV~~

 

i barely remember anything after thursday, apart form feeling sick and falling to the floor. I woke up back in my room, hooked up to different machines, probably to help me get better. I started to stand up and try to get out of bed, but dad was inside in an instant, lightly pushing me back down.

"Just rest. Just rest." he said softly, his voice shaky. After a few days, the machines were gone and i was OK. Ms May was rarely seen, but i knew she was there. I only saw her at meals at when it was time to take my meds.

Today, i got a call form the doctor back in Hawaii. She said that my blood results suggested i had contracted Leptospirosis. She asked if i knew of any other medical conditions i may have.

"SCID" i replied.

"I do not think you have SCID" she replied. "If you did, you would have contracted something a lot worse than Leptospirosis." i thanked her and hung up. It was Dad's day off and he had left again to go get groceries. I ran into his office, and started digging through my files he kept in the desk. i threw them every which way as i tried to find the ones that said i had SCID

"What are you doing?" he asked when he came home, looking at me.

"Do i have SCID." i asked, looking at him.

"Yes." he said. "You know that."

"Where are the papers. You have papers for everything i have or that you've done in your medical stuff to make sure i'm ok. There are no papers saying i have SCID" i was trying not to shout.

"Lloyd." he said cautiously.

"No." i pushed past him and started to go outside. "I deserve answers." i stopped in the air lock, turning to face him. Because of me thinking i had SCID, i pushed Kai away. He was now back in New York, having left his dad with his mom and sister since his dad wasn't the best guy, kinda abusive.

"When you were young" he says finally. "You got sick. This was shortly after i lost your mother and older sister. They gave me a long list of things to avoid"

"I don't have SCID" i saiy questioningly.

"I convinced myself that you did." he says, trying not to cry. "But you don't."

"You lied to me." i said and without looking, i pushed the open button on the door.

"I can't lose yo." he said softly. "your all i have" Before i could stop myself, i was running down the street, away from my so called home. I had memorized Angela's address from dad's address book and found myself running and walking for over an hour, eventually finding myself on her doorstep


	7. I don't know what to do

"Lloyd,what are you doing here?" Angela asked hurriedly,pulling me inside.

"He lied to me" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she got me a glass of water 

"He lied to me" I repeated "my whole life."

"You...you don't have SCID?" Max,Angela''s son asked,walking into the room. I shook my head.

"I do not" I say softly "it was just a long list of allergies and he convinced himself it was SCID."

"You're welcome to stay here for a few days" Angela said softly,rubbing my back softly in an attempt to comfort me. That night,we ended up huddling together on Angela's couch and watching a movie.

 

The next morning,I went for a short jog around the block since I didn't have the exercise machines back at Dads home. When I came back, he was sitting on the front step,as if waiting for me.

"Angela said you went for a jog" he said quietly when he saw me,standing up.

"I did"

"I brought your stuff for you" he holds up a green backpack that was extremely full. You could make out the outline of a laptop or drawing pad against the back, where it sat against your back. The rest was probably clothes.

"I'm only taking it so you'll leave" i replied, taking it and swinging it over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Lloyd." he said softly before walking past and getting in his car before leaving.

 

~~Later that day~~

 

I had used the same credit card i'd used for the hawaii tickets and bought a ticket to new york. I had ignored all of Kai's emails before he moved. I had convinced Angela to drive me to the airport.

 

**Lloyd: I'm sorry for ignoring your emails and chats and texts and calls. I thought i was ruining your life, despite what you said.**

**Lloyd: I'll be at the Tattered Cover 10 am tomorrow. If you're not their, i understand**

i sent those messages right before i got on the plane, putting it in airplane mode after i made sure they went through, then boarded the plane.


	8. Happy ending

Throughout the long flight, i ended up finishing the wolf drawing i had started oh so long ago and started typing up the outline for a story about a boy who had a similar story to mine. I did fall asleep at one point, woken up about an hour outside of new york. I started typing up the first pages of the first chapter, deep in thought as i listened to music through my headphones. When we started to land, i close my laptop and stuck it back in my carry on. When i got off the plane and made it through security again, i google mapped my way to the book store. It was only about a mile walk if i took a shuttle to downtown, which i did then walked down the streets to the book store.

 

When i walked inside, i saw it was huge. It was two floors of giant shelves full of books. I walked down the isles stopping to skim the books every now and then when a title caught my eye. As i did so, i saw someone wearing a red ensemble that was very familiar to me. He was flipping through the pages of what appeared to be a book about art. As i walked closer, he looked up slightly, glancing at me. My breath caught in my throat. I hadn't actually expected Kai to show up. He closed the book and slid it back onto the shelf and smiled slightly as he looked up fully.

"Hi."

"Hi" i replied smiling slightly "Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you could change one thing?"

"What if changing one thing made things worse?"

"What if we hadn't met?"

"But we did." he replies

"I'm sorry i didn't say goodbye" i looked down slightly

"Are you sure you should be here?"

"Probably not" i closed the distance between us so we were only a few inches apart instead of a few feet. "What if today was the first day that we met?"

"OK" he was slowly leaning closer

"I'd be so happy to meet you."i said and he finished closing the distance between us, pressing his lips to mine. I found myself kissing back, but i didn't care. I loved him, and he was here, with his arms around me and mine around him. The world could've been ending and all that would've mattered to me was this moment, us kissing, us unashamed of our love.

 


End file.
